Tokyo Tower Undone
by Heart of the Lioness
Summary: KamuiFuma. AU. What happens when Kamui returns to 'normal' life? How will he deal with the loss of Fuma?


Tokyo Tower Undone

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters!

Warning: This is a Kamui/Fuma story. I will tend to not include the other characters because, truth be told, all the names confuse my school befuddled brain. I apologize, as always, for any misspellings. The languages on my laptop aren't that wonderful.

After the End

Kamui Shirou was really starting to hate life. He had lost the loves of his life. Not just one like most people. Both of them. Kotori hadn't been so bad. At least she hadn't tortured him like Fuma had ended up doing. Kamui knew it had been the Twin Star's fault but it had still hurt. Watching Fuma kill Kotori and then hurt him over and over. He knew it hadn't **really** been Fuma but… it still hurt so much.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Senpai." One of his peer mates greeted him.

"Ohayo." He was sitting in his seat by the window as class began. Sensei had begun to take roll when he saw it. A small bit of movement out side. He turned to look and nearly cursed. Standing there by the Sakura was Fuma. Acting on instinct, Kamui stood abruptly and, ignoring the questions, opened the window. The peer who had greeted him before grabbed him.

"Senpai? What are you doing?" He shook him off and prepared to jump. "This is the third floor! Senpai, stop!" He jumped.

He used his powers to take the brunt of the blow as he landed. He felt his ankle twist but he ran anyway. "Fuma." He took off towards the Sakura as fast as his legs could carry him. "Fuma?" He looked around frantically. Not there. "Fuma!" He searched the whole yard. Not there. His peer mates had come running. "Fuma, come back!" No response. "Fuma!" He fell to his knees. He hadn't imagined it. Where had Fuma gone?

"Shirou? Are you alright?" Sensei helped him to his feet. "Is there someone I can call for you?"

He shook his head. "Fuma."

As his Sensei helped him into the building he heard a few people ask, "Who's Fuma?"

The school had given him an excused absence and sent him home. Well, it wasn't his home. It was Fuma and Kotori's. "Everyone probably thinks I'm insane, thanks to you."

"I should hope they know you better." Kamui froze, it couldn't be. But he would know that voice anywhere. He slowly turned around.

"Fuma." He felt his eyes widen. His school bag dropped from nerveless fingers.

"Konnichiwa, Chan." He leaned against the doorframe of his old bedroom.

"It can't be." Kamui whispered. "You're dead. I- I killed you."

"I am real. You are not dreaming. Nor are you insane." There wasn't even a scare where he had been beheaded.

"But this morning…" Kamui walked over to him and reached up to explore his neck.

Fuma leaned down so he didn't have to stand on his tiptoes. "I didn't want us to do this there. I just wanted to check on you."

Kamui asked the all-important question, "Why?"

"Once one of us won I no longer needed to be the twin star. I was healed and brought back to you."

There really wasn't any sign that he had died. "How?"

"I agreed to keep my memories of all that transpired. In return I was given you. Kotori pulled some strings to set the deal up."

"Kotori isn't coming back?"

"I am sorry. She accepted where she was, I didn't. After all you weren't there."

"So you can stay?"

"Hai."

"You won't be the Twin Star again?"

"Hai."

"You've excepted what happened?"

"Hai. It wouldn't have gone differently if I tried. Especially if it means I get to keep you." They hugged for a long moment. "Have you excepted it?"

In response Kamui burst into tears.

Kamui woke up crying. Fuma was instantly there. "Shh, Chan. What was it?"

"I dreamt you left again." He sniffled while snuggling into Fuma's broad chest.

"It was just a dream. I'll never leave you again." Fuma stroked his hair.

"You can't promise that." Now that the blind panic had left he noticed neither of them was wearing a shirt. He tried to push away but Fuma just pulled him closer.

He blushed furiously as Fuma leaned down and kissed him, a light brush of lips. "I swear it, then." They continued kissing. It grew more deep and intense. "Kamui." They fumbled with what little they were wearing until they weren't wearing anything.

"Don't." Kamui gasped even as he moved against Fuma.

"I swear." Thrust. "I promise." Kiss. "You have my oath." Thrust. "You have my word." So close. "You have me." They seemed to explode together.

"I love you! FUMA!"

Laying in the after math Fuma kissed every part of Kamui he could reach without disjoining them. "Kamui, Chan. I love you."

Fuma went back to school with Kamui and they officially started dating. Fuma made the joke that since Kamui had already saved the world from destroying itself, why not go into office and change the rules so they could get married? They could be the first politically, openly gay couple in Japan. Kamui was pretty sure he was kidding… pretty sure…

Ha! I wrote it in less than two hours in one sitting! What do you think?


End file.
